


Twisted

by Cumberbatch Critter (CumberbatchCritter)



Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Family, Post - Movie, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberbatchCritter/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy tells Charles that she's his sister.</p><p>Very short post-A:OC conversation between Ivy and Little Charles. Rated M for profanity and implied incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

"What do you mean we can't do this any more??"

"Charles, just listen to me! We can't! What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why you're breaking this off! We were... we were going to New York _tomorrow_. Ivy, tell me what's going on!"

"I can't, Charles, I just... I have to go, I have to get away from this mother fucking hell hole. Fuck this family."

Charles gripped Ivy's shoulder, pulling her back. "Tell me why you're abandoning me! Tell me! Did you sister say something? Because whatever she said doesn't matter, Ivy. It's just you and I; we don't need her blessing! I'd do anything for you, Ivy, just tell me!"

Ivy jerked free. "Forget it, Charles. Forget it, forget me, everyone else does."

"Ivy!"

"I'm your fucking sister, Charles!" Ivy snapped, whirling around. "There. Are you happy? Because no one thought it was worth a _fuck_ to tell _any_ of us that Mattie Fae was fucking around with Beverly and who you think your dad is isn't _really_ your dad at all!"

Charles's hand dropped from reaching out to her. A look of shock crept across his features, settling into the laugh lines and the perfect lips and the beautiful - betrayed - eyes. "... What...?

"I'm just..." Ivy rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I'm sorry, I meant to say it better, I didn't... They just told me earlier." She looked up. " _Your_ mom had an affair with _my_ dad. We're not cousins. We're _brother and sister_."

Charles continued to stare at her, the information processing through his brain. It was visible in his eyes, the shock, the disbelief.

"And we can't. We can't, Charles. It's not you, not me, but... it's our whole fucked up family." Ivy threw her hands up. "Because it always is. It always _has_ been, hasn't it, Charles? It's _always_ our family, you know it, I know it, hell, the whole state of Oklahoma knows it. I love you, Charles, but there's no way this can happen."

Charles shook his head slightly, a side to side motion that intensified at Ivy's words. "No. Stop. No. We..." He shook his head harder, like trying to dislodge an irksome fly that wouldn't go away. "I can't... we... I... I have to... go," he said pathetically, and then he turned and he was gone, running out the door to go process, to confront his mother, to do whatever the fuck people did when they found out they were _having sex with their sister_.

Ivy slammed the palm of her hand against the hood of her car and leaned forward to bury her face into her hands, cursing her family and its problems for the billioneth time in her life.

_Is this the way the world ends?_

Because, to Ivy and Charles, it felt like their worlds had shattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ivy and Charles's relationship kills me.
> 
> Because, while I don't support incest - squicks me out and all that - I _was_ rooting for them when I thought they were cousins and then the big reveal and... it crushed the one little ray of sunshine in that dark, dark family. And I thought they did a rubbish job at tying that up, but I know the movie was meant to be about the women and Little Charles's emotions probably weren't on their to-do list. (Which, to be fair, I would have loved to see Benedict play out.)
> 
> Don't own A:OC. Rights to their owners.


End file.
